korean_dramusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lee Min Ho
Perfil thumb|300px| Lee Min Ho *'Nome: '이민호 / Lee Min Ho *'Profissão: '''Ator, Modelo, Cantor *'Data de nascimento:' 22/06/1987 *'Lugar de nascimento:' Seoul, Coreia do Sul. *'Estatura:' 1.87cm *'Tipo sanguineo: A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer. *'Relacionamento: 'Suzy (Integrante do Miss A ) *'Agência: Starhaus Entertainment Links Oficiais: *Starhaus Entertainment *Página Oficial (Coreia) *Página Oficial (Japão) *Perfil Oficial (Agência) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Oficial Biografia Sua carreira começou em 2005, quando teve algumas pequenas participações no dorama "Love Hymn " e no sitcom "Nonstop 5 ", da emissora coreana MBC , como um cozinheiro e um rapper respectivamente. Pouco a pouco ele foi ganhando destaque no cenário coreano, sendo que já em 2007 estrelou um pequeno dorama, "Mackerel Run ", onde interpretava Cha Gong Chan, um menino maníaco por futebol que sempre se dava mal no colégio. Após um acidente de carro, teve que se ausentar por alguns meses, depois da sua recuperação atuou ainda em outros dois doramas, "Get Up " e "I am Sam ", em pápeis secundários. Porém, o grande "boom" de sua carreira foi em 2009 no dorama Boys Before Flowers, Boys Over Flowers , uma adaptação coreana da popular série de mangá shōjo japones''' Hana Yori Dango, onde Min Ho interpretou Gu Jun Pyo, um riquinho mimado, atrapalhado e líder do F4', cujo qual gerou uma legião de fãs para Min Ho'', que ficou internacionalmente conhecido e conseguindo mais oportunidades de trabalho, principalmente em comerciais. Dramas *Summer love (2015) *Line Romance (2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) *Secret Campus (EBS, 2006) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2004, invitado) *The Lost Empire (KBS2, 2001) Tema para drama *''Love Sick'' para el drama The Heirs (2013) *''My Everything'' para el drama Boys Before Flowers (2009) Filmes *Bounty Hunters (2016) *The Doolittle Raid (2015) *Love at First Thread (2014) *Gangnam Blues (2014) *Our School E.T (2008) *I Don't Know Too (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Arang (2006) *Ghost Live s (2004) *Love (2000) *Repechage (1997) Comerciais *'2014:' Samsonite RED (junto a Kim Ji Soo ) *'2014: '''Jeju Air (Refresh in Jeju) *'2014:' Innisfree ("Merry Green Christmas" para Save the Children) junto a Yoona *'2014:' Yadea (Bicicleta Eléctrica) *'2014:' Tenwow (Bebidas) *'2014:' Tencent Weishi (Mobile App) *'2014:' Suphier (Ladies' Shoes) *'2014:' Romanson (Relojes) *'2014:' Pepsi (China) *'2014:' Ozing (Education Tablet) *'2014:' OSIM uDiva *'2014:' Taobao Mobile App (China) *'2014:' Lotte Busan Hotel *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' LINE Messaging App (China) *'2014:' LG Electronics (China) *'2014:' Kyochon Chicken *'2014:' Kia K3S *'2014:' Jeju Air *'2014:' Isun Potato Snack *'2014:' Guess *'2014:' FILA (China) *'2014:' A Twosome Place (Coffee Chain) *'2013:' EIDER junto a Yoona *'2012:' 12+ *'2012-2014:' Innisfree (Cosmeticos) *'2011-2014:' Semir (Ropa) *'2011-2012:' Toyota Camry: The One and Only *'2011:' Hyundai Veloster DCT *'2011-2014:' Eider com (YoonA) *'2010:' LG Optimus *'2010:' Jang In Furniture *'2010:' Lotte Cantata *'2010:' Lotte Pie (Vietnã) *'2010:' LG Phone (South-East Asia) *'2010:' Binggrae Banana Milk *'2010:' Bang Bang com (Han Ji Hye ) *'2009-2013:' Trugen *'2009-2010:' Etude House com (Park Shin Hye ) *'2009:' Dunkin' Donuts *'2009:' Levi Strauss Signature *'2009:' Orion Market O *'2009:' LG TeleCom com(Kim Bum e Koo Hye Sun ) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall com (Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Joon e Son Dam Bi ) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall Magic Hole com (Kim Hyun Joong e UEE ) *'2009:' Cadillac Crossover "ALL-New SRX" *'2009:' Pepsi NEX *'2009:' 2X Cass Beer com (Sandara Park e Jessica Gomes ) *'2007:' Lotte World Videos Musicais *Sandara Park - Kiss (2009) Discografia 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Premiação *'2015 PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio de Ator mais Popular ("Gangnam Blues") *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio de Estrella Hallyu/IQiyi mais Popular *'2015 Korea SNS Industry Grand Award:' Prêmio de Presidente da Agência Nacional de Sociedade da Informação *'2015 19th Bucheon International Fantastic Film Festival Awards: Premio de Produtor por eleição *'''2014 Singapore Entertainment Awards: Artista mais Popular da Televisão Coreana *'2014 5th Korean Popular Culture & Arts Award:' Prêmio de Primeiro Ministro *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de Melhor Ator em drama especial (The Heirs) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio de mais bem Vestido (The Heirs ) *'''2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio de melhor casal com Park Shin Hye (The Heirs ) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio dos 10 Melhores Estrelas com Park Shin Hye e Kim Woo Bin (The Heirs ) *'2013 Korean Updates Aawards:' Melhor Ator (The Heirs ) *'2013 Korean Updates Aawards: Casal favorito com Park Shin Hye (The Heirs ) *'2013 Korean Updates Aawards: '''Grande premiação-Daesang por Drama (The Heirs ) *'2013 Baidu Music Awards: 'Melhor Ator da Asia (The Heirs ) *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards: Melhor casal com Kim Hee Sun (Faith ) *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Melhor Ator (Faith ) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Uma das 10 Melhores Estrelas (Faith ) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior por Excelencia (Mini Serie ) - Ator (Faith ) *'2011 Korea Drama Festival Awards:' Premio Melhor Ator por City Hunter . *'2011 Korea Drama Festival Awards:' Premio de Estrela Hallyu por City Hunter . *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de Excelencia por Personal Taste . *'2010 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Ator mais quente do momento. *'2009 Broadcast Advertisment Festival:' Premio de Melhor Modelo Masculino de CF pela campanha publicitaria de Trugen. *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Ator Revelação por Boys Before Flowers . *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Melhor casal de drama junto a Koo Hye Sun por Boys Before Flowers . *'''2009 14th Asian Television Awards: Nomeado por Melhor Atuação no drama Boys Before Flowers . *'2009 The 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio Ator Revelação por sua atuação em Boys Before Flowers . Curiosidades *Sua estréia como ator foi em 10 de maio de 2006 no drama Secret Campus . *'Educação:' **Primario para meninos Namseung. **Secundaria Banpo. **Dankook escola. **Universidade Konkuk (Art Film). *'Hobbies:' Assistir a filmes, jogar videogame e práticar esportes. *'Religião:' Católica. *Pequeno, Lee Min Ho queria se tornar um jogador de futebol, mas um mal-entendido na 5ª série do ensino fundamental acabou suas expectativas. No entanto, Lee Min Ho não se desviou em tudo do futebol e sempre menciona Cristiano Ronaldo como seu jogador de futebol favorito e esportista que ele mais admira. *Seguindo o drama de sucesso feita em 2009, Boys Over Flowers, ele tem sido considerado um dos atores coreano mais requisitados, reconhecimento pelo seu talento excepcional. Sua fama continua a aumentar progressivamente, prova disso são os mais de 15 milhões de seguidores que são fãs do jovem ator. *Ele foi romanticamente ligada com a atriz Koo Hye Sun , que foi seu co-estrelas em Boys Before Flowers. *Em 2006, Lee Min Ho teve um grave acidente de carro, junto com seu grande amigo, o ator Jung Il Woo ,sendo seriamente ferido e devido a isso ele passou seis meses no hospital. Durante o longo período de sua recuperação, ele se preocupava se poderia voltar a atuar, ou mesmo, a andar de novo. *No meio das filmagens de uma cena de futebol americano em BBF , Lee Min Ho vomitou e foi levado para a sala de emergência, porque ele tinha uma ligeira febre depois de filmar as cenas em uma piscina. *Uma das razões de concordar em trabalhar em Personal Taste era porque ele nunca tinha rido tanto com um script. *Em 13 de junho de 2011, durante as filmagens de City Hunter Min Ho teve um acidente de carro; felizmente, ela não sofreu ferimentos graves e continuou no dia seguinte com as gravações. *Em 22 de agosto de 2011, começou a sair com com sua co-estrela em City Hunter : Park Min Young . *Ele era um embaixador honorário para a campanha da UNICEF "Amor líquido em combate a malária" (2009-2010). *Ele era um promotor de honra, um embaixador PR para os procuradores da Coreia (2012-2012). *Ele admitiu se sentir atraido por Park Shin Hye durantes as gravações de The Heirs , mas negou qualquer envolvimento resaltando o quanto são grandes amigos. *Em 2014 ele estrelou um "LINE One Love", minidrama romântico baseado no popular aplicativo de mensagens LINE. O mini-drama era composta por três episódios de quinze minutos, e recebeu inúmeras visitas logo após a transmissão. *Compartilha e mesma data de nascimento com Jung Yong Hwa do CNBLUE . *Não é apenas conhecido na Coréia do Sul e sim estrela a nivél mundial. *Ganhou uma ação contra uma empresa de COSMÉTICOS. Eles estavam vendendo máscara facial e a empresa estava usando sua imagem, agência do ator descobriu sobre isso e imediatamente apresentou uma queixa, a fim de se protegerem de danos sobre investimento secundário. Starhaus emitiu um comunicado após a condenação. "De acordo com a decisão tomada pelo Tribunal Distrital Central de Seul, o nome de Lee Min Ho tem sido usado para vender produtos que não foram assinados com a empresa, assim é ilegal e as empresas proibiram a venda desses produtos. *Em 21 de setembro de TV Daily ele informou que depois de seis meses seu relacionamento com Suzy havia acabado, isto devido a suas agendas lotadas. No entanto, tanto JYP Entertainment como Starhaus Entretenimento confirmou em declarações oficiais de que o casal ainda estão juntos. Categoria:Ator Categoria:Starhaus Entertainment Categoria:Cantor